Rise of Chibi
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: Uchiha Chibisuke and Chibikura are syblings of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura, twins actually. You'd think they'd be the same, but they aren't. The only thing they share are parents and the Sharingan...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chibi

**PoD- I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own Uchiha Chibisuke and Uchiha Chibikura, Hyuuga Jiten and Kokoro-sensei.**

**Full Summary:** Uchiha Chibisuke and Chibikura are syblings of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura, twins actually. You'd think they'd be the same, but they aren't. The only thing they share are parents and the Sharingan. Chibikura actually could do nothing more than despise her brother. Through everything she's on her own. Maybe now they'll see...or not... PAIRINGS: (Loosely) SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina

NOTE: Uchiha Chibisuke is also refered to and called Kay or Kai and Chibikura is refered to and called Chibi, Chii/Chi and Kura.

Rise of Chibi

(Naruto FanFic - Loosely SasuSaku)

_"Through everything, despite my family, I'm on my own and I am only looking to myself for guidance and advice. My family doesn't accept the fact of my being. My twin...he's nothing like me! We are not one in the same!" -Uchiha Chibikura, age 12_

Chapter 1: Chibi

"Chibisuke!" Sakura called. "Chibisuke! Get up or you'll be late!"

Chibikura laughed as she chewed on another piece of toast. She looked up as mother entered. Her father was positioned diagonal from her and she never spoke to him at breakfast, it was like he and her mother were the only two being in the entire room until Chibisuke decided to come down. The whole family was there...almost; she was usually ignored.

"Mother, if Chibisuke doesn't come down in five minutes I'm leaving without him," Chibikura stated firmly before finishing her toast.

"Oh, yes. That's great Kura-chan. Just wonderful," Sakura chimed over a pan of scrambled eggs.

Chibikura growled and sat back down. She stared across the table to her father and his ANBU suit. She admired that uniform every morning, but no one every noticed it. No one ever noticed her in their family. Slowly Chibikura pulled her eyes away and gulped down the rest of her orange juice. Sakura called to Chibisuke again and only got a moan in return. Chibikura felt her head throbbing and stood up.

"Fine, I'm leaving without him," she almost shouted.

"Have fun, dear," Sakura called as she dumped the eggs onto a plate.

She gripped her fist and turned away, heading for the door. She grabbed her shoes and slipped into them as she ran for the door with ease, every morning she'd been doing this, running into her shoes and was great at it by now. She ran out and slammed the door behind her, but no one scolded her for making a ruckus so early in the morning.

She ran through the Uchiha destrict. It was resently being reconstructed after countless arguements between her parents and Tsunade and her father. More and more people appeared each day for the construction, each knew her name or at least recognized who and what she was: an Uchiha child, a prodigy.

She always ran straight through the construction projects dodging workers with ease as they smiled at her and tried to make it difficult for her to make it passed them, but hardly had an effect on her, sliding through piles of wood and ladders and tools, gliding past danger zones and guarding against and evading sudden spills. She always took this route, to keep Chibisuke away longer and to get in pre-training before actual training.

"Oi!"

"Eh..?" Chibikura squealed.

She felt a light pressure on her wrist that suddenly turned into a tight grip and jerk her backwards.

She balanced herself quickly and spun herself around. She put her free hand onto her hip and narrowed her eyes at a boy. He smiled happily at her as he held onto her hand. She looked down at their hands and he just smiled again and held it tighter.

"Now, mind telling me your name?" he asked softly.

"What?" Chibikura questioned him.

She hadn't heard him fully. She had been staring into his gorgeous eyes. They were so deep, so endlessly blue and so big, not to the point of Lee-big, but nicely big. Against him pasty-redish skin they were beautiful in every manner possible and the way his auburn hair hung partially touching the top of them and fully covering the corners...

"Your name?" he asked. "You promised, remember?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't," she replied regretfully.

The boy's face dropped and Chibikura pulled away. She took a few steps away and turned. She heard his feet shuffling forward, toward her, and she stopped. He wasn't too far back, only about three feet now, and she closed her eyes with a soft smile playing on her lips. She then looked back at him.

"Anyways, you can call me 'Kura' for now," she whispered, "if you can catch me again that is."

"You do remem -"

Before he could finish Chibikura jumped up and over a huge stack of wood and he tried to follow around it. She then slid between a man and his ladder as he waved down at her and the boy lost sight of her completely after that.

* * *

Chibikura arrived a little late, the only reason she knew that was because Jiten was waiting for her when she arrived at the training ground. he stared at her curiously and questionably. She never arrived later than him and she usually made sure of that. She walked up to him with a smile and then leaned against the railing of their bridge before jumping up to sit on it.

"Good morning?" Jiten guessed.

She shrugged as she kicked her feet in and out from under her.

"What, Dad and Mom finally shipped Chibisuke off to Otogakure?" Jiten joked.

"Jiten!" Chibikura shouted in shock. "Even I don't like my brother, but I'd never wish him _there_! Maybe Amegakure because he hates the rain, but not there...and no they didn't." She sighed.

"Sorry, so...what happened then? You were late! L-A-T-E!" Jiten stretched the word into four syllables.

"I know, I know. I just...had a little trouble on the route here, new obstacles I was unaware of," she answered casually.

Jiten's face dropped and he put his hands on hers. "But you're okay, right? You _are_ okay."

Chibikura smiled and put her other hand on his as she leaned toward her teammate. "Not a scratch."

She jumped down from the rail and she and Jiten turned to watch Chibisuke skip up toward them. As Chibisuke n eared a huge smile spread to his lips. Chibikura looked away in aggetation and folded her arms. Jiten looked at her as if saying 'don't do this today Chibikura' and she sighed, but didn't turn around. Jiten touched her shoulder with encouragement circling through the touch as he past her to go to Chibisuke.

"Oi! i did it! Beat Kokoro-sense-"

"Sorry, we're meeting Kokoro at the Hokage's," Jiten stated as he looked at Chibisuke. His face dropped and Jiten chuckled.

"New mission," Chibikura added as she turned and strut past him, savoring his priceless face. Then it changed, shocking her at the quick change.

"Sweet!" he cheered as he leaped and turned toward Jiten. They both walked in the same area, only a few feet apart and a few feet ahead or behind.

Chibikura stood on the bridge, staring at her brother walking away in all his usual joy. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists, her knuckles turning pure white. _Why? Why him? Everything he is and does it wrong? No...Chibikura, calm down. You're stronger than this, right! Just forget it... _Chibikura relaxed her hands and looked up Jiten was looking over his shoulder at her concern in his eyes and Chibisuke was walking on. Chibikura smiled and blushed slightly under her relaxed surface. She soon caught up.

As they all walked together, Chibikura reminisced her route this morning. Those eyes...that voice...that boy...? Who was he? She was sure she knew him. Otherwise, if she didn't, who would come up to a nin of Konohagakure and grab them. She couldn't pummeled him in about thiry seconds, so why didn't she? If she didn't know him, she would've and since she didn't she obviously did know him. But what did that mean?

How? How did she know him? Who? Who was he? Where? Where had she seen before? Why? Why had he been so keen on her name, and why did she give it out so easily? Did she trust him? She didn't even know his name or who he was! So why...

"Oi, Earth to Kura-nii!" Chibisuke called from dead in front of Chibikura and waving his arms like an idiot.

She shook away. "What the hell, Kay?!" she shrieked.

"We're here," he stated casually as he leaned away.

Chibikura regained herself and sighed. "Okay, you could've just said that instead of scaring me half to death," Chibikura snapped.

"Sorry," Chibisuke groaned. "Now, can we go in?" he asked to Shizune who was standing outside of the Hokage's office.

"In just a moment, Tsunade's in a very important meeting. It's running a little over schedule," Shizune explained as she held a sleeping TonTon in her arms.

"Well, where's Kokoro-sensei, please?" Jiten asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. He hasn't shown up yet," Shizune said thoughtfully.

"What?" Chibikura stared at Shizune with worry behind her dark eyes, barely noticeable, but of course a woman could always know.

"Don't worry Kura-chan, I'm sure everything is fine. He probably just over slept," Shizune reassured her. Kura nodded.

_Sensei...he doesn't sleep in, it's not like him._

"Well, how long is this meeting suppose to last?" Chibisuke asked.

"Uhm...I'm not really sure, but -"

_Snore. _Jiten and Chibikura stared past Shizune and at the Hokage's door in predictable glares and Chibisuke stared at it in shock. Kura slowly looked to her brother and waited for the inevitable. When was he going to explode? His eye began to twitch. Chibikura took a step away and sighed.

_Three. Two. One_

"WHAAAAAAT!! SHE'S SLEEPING??" Chibisuke bellowed.

"Ahh, Chibisuke-san, please, be quiet. Don't make a big fuss," Shizune pressured, Tonton was awake now from Chibisuke's screaming and oinked in agreement with Shizune.

"Oh, I'll be quiet AFTER I walk in there and wake her up!" Chibisuke roared.

"I doubt that," Jiten stated under his breath, Chibikura laughed.

"Chibisuke, no!!" Shizune shrieked as she tried to bar the way to the door. It didn't work, Chicbisuke, in his "fiery", pushed Shizune and TonTon out of the way and kicked the door down. He barged in and Jiten and Kura looked in after him. Shizune was on her feet running in behind him. "I'm sorry, I tried Kokoro-san!"

"Kokoro-sensei!!" the three genins gasped.

"Oh, yeah. Hey guys, what's up?" Kokoro asked through his hang-over.


	2. Rank S: Find Her At All Costs

**PoD- I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own Uchiha Chibisuke and Uchiha Chibikura, Hyuuga Jiten and Kokoro-sensei.**

**Full Summary:** Uchiha Chibisuke and Chibikura are syblings of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura, twins actually. You'd think they'd be the same, but they aren't. The only thing they share are parents and the Sharingan. Chibikura actually could do nothing more than despise her brother. Through everything she's on her own. Maybe now they'll see...or not... PAIRINGS: (Loosely) SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina

NOTE: Uchiha Chibisuke is also refered to and called Kay or Kai and Chibikura is refered to and called Chibi, Chii/Chi and Kura.

Rise of Chibi

(Naruto FanFic - Loosely SasuSaku)

_"Through everything, despite my family, I'm on my own and I am only looking to myself for guidance and advice. My family doesn't accept the fact of my being. My twin...he's nothing like me! We are not one in the same!" -Uchiha Chibikura, age 12_

Chapter 1: Rank S: Find Her At All Costs

"So Granny-Tsunade was kidnapped," Chibisuke clarified for the fifth time and this time he sounded pretty sure of himself.

"Yes," Shizune murmured sadly.

"Kai, stop calling Tsunade-sama that!" Chibikura scolded. "I swear you're just like that stupid Uzumaki-san..."

"Hey! I am NOT stupid and neither is Naruto!!" Chibisuke shouted.

"Yeah, sure," Jiten agreed, sarcasm was pouring from his lips and it went right over Chibisuke's head.

"Dad doesn't like the fact that you spend time with him more than his own children do! He gets asha-"

"I don't care! Naruto is brilliant!" Chibisuke interupted.

Chibikura pursed her lips and screamed in aggetatio. Kokoro slammed his hands onto the desk and stood up suddenly. Everyone looked at him except Shizune, she held TonTon in her arms on the brink of sobbing out loud, and fell silent. He had his eyes closed tightly and breathed evenly to relax himself before speaking.

"Kai. Chii. I can't take...we don't have time for your games right now," he stated in irration. "Do you understand our Hokage is _missing_? Kidnapped!"

"I'm sorry, Kokoro-sensei," Chibikura whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too," Chibisuke added.

"Thank you," Kokoro sighed.

He sat back down and put his head in hands as he sighed. His head was spinning. How did Tsunade keep controll of all the alcohol she drank? His head was spinning and it fet like Chibisuke was screaming into his ear on either side and beating kunai into his head. Kokoro looked up at Shizune, her whole upper body was shuddering with hard sobs. Kokoro sighed as he stood up, slowly to make sure he didn't get another head rush.

"Shizune, why don't you go and rest at home," Kokoro suggested.

"No!" Shizune cried. "I'm not leaving."

Chibikura stared at Shizune, she knew that she and Tsunade were closer than Hokage and assistant, Kura was sure that they had been friends for a good amount of time. Chibi felt her fist tighten unwilling as her rage toward Lady Tsunade's kidnappers grew and her sympathy for Shizune heightened. Jiten touched her wrist and her hand relaxed quickly as he slid his fingers around hers.

"May I ask, how long has she been missing?" Jiten questioned.

"Three weeks," Shizune whispered.

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"Shizune...THREE WEEKS?!" Kokoro asked. "I thought...I thought this had only happened recently!"

"No," Shizune admitted guiltily. "It's been three weeks. I thought it would have been better for Konohagakure if no one knew she was gone. I had a clone pose as myself and then I posed as Lady Tsunade, no one noticed until Kokoro came in. He saw straight through my clone_ and_ my act." Shizune shuddered, keeping in a sob, and Chibikura pulled her hand away from Jiten. "He took over then, and I actually started to believe that he was actually Lady Tsunade...but that was immature and selfish."

"Shizune-san, you should have told someone earlier!" Kura expressed loudly. "If you had, maybe the ANBU or the jounins, they could've found her by now!"

"I'm sorry!" Shizune cried.

Shizune collapsed to her knees in tears, TonTon jumped onto the desk and stared down at her. Chibisuke went to her and crouched in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him. Chibikura glared at her brother as Kokoro made his way to Shizune.

"Shizune, we'll find her," Chibisuke assured.

"What?!" Jiten and Chibikura gasped.

"If you give us this mission, we'll find Granny Tsunade," Chibisuke stood up and grinned. "I swear, we'll find her at all costs."

* * *

"Chibisuke!! How could you be so stupid!!" Chibikura screamed. "We can't handle this mission!"

"Chibisuke, you shouldn't have offord to take this mission. We're merely genins and an S-Ranked mission is way over our heads. That something Kokoro-sensei couldn't even handle," Jiten explained. "It's very unlikely we even get close to Lady Tsunade's captives."

"Oh, c'mon guys! Be more optimistic!" Chibisuke cheered. "We'll be able to handle it! Heheheh!"

Chibikura sighed sadly as she shook her head. "No," she whispered. "We won't. I wish I could be optimistic about this, Kai, but I just can't. This mission is impossible for us to complete. Once we step foot out of Konohagakure we'll be sitting ducks against our enemies. They're way out of our league, and we can't even begin to compare to them. I'm sorry but we just can complete this one."

"Eh...oh course...of course we...can..." Chibisuke sounded unsure of himself as his face dropped.

The three-man team had been arguing in the Hokage's office all day, but most of the time was spent trying to comfort Shizune and get Kokoro over his intense hang-over. Chibikura and Jiten were ton the same side the whole time, against taking the mission, while Chibisuke was with Shizune, both were willing to risk anything to get Tsunade returned safely, and Kokoro was on his own just waiting for his hang-over to finally pass and for them to make a decision. It was a battle that chibikura thought would have no winner...

Chibikura and Jiten stood together and stared at Chibisuke. His hands tightened and flexed as his head hung and he stared at the ground. Chibikura felt bad that he'd gotten so hyped up about an S-Ranked mission, but he needed to face it. If they even decided to try, they'd all end up dead in the start, and even _if_ they found Tsunade, they'd be tortured and eventually killed. Either way, they weren't coming back to Konohagakure once they stepped out of its gates.

"I'm going to the ramen shop," Chibisuke murmured weakly. "Tell mother and father I'll be home soon."

Kura watched him turn slowly. "Oh...okay, Kai-san..."

Chibikura looked at Jiten, he too looked down after letting Chibisuke down. They stared at each other for a while then looked and watched Chibisuke sulk around the corner. Chibikura hugged herself as she thought back on the happenings of the afternoon.

_"If you give us this mission, we'll find Granny Tsunade: I swear, we'll find her at all costs."_

_"Chi-Chibisuke...?" Shizune choked._

_"C'mon, Shizune. Let's get you up," Kokoro stated as he reached down and put her arm over his shoulders. "You need rest."_

_"Wait," Shizune whispered. "I have to give them something."_

_"Huh?" Kokoro stared at her. "You're not really...? But they're just a bunch of genins."_

_"I know, I know, but they're the best we have," Shizune argued._

_"Still -"_

_"No. I'm assigning them to it. And that's final."_

_Kokoro let Shizune go as she went to Tsunade's desk. She pulled out a small stack of papers and held them out to the three genins. Chibikura and Jiten looked at each other before she reached out and took them. She stared down at the top sheet, reading the heading slowly, and gasped._

_"Impossible...!"_

_"Those are the people I believe to be behind this. All the information that you'll need is there. After five days if we hear nothing from you I'll send a team of jounins then two days after that there is still no report I'll send out the ANBU, understood?" Shizune inquired._

_"Y-Yes...ma'am..."_

"Jiten, do thing we can really do it?" Chibi asked softly.

"Doubtfully, but still...we'll make the final decision tomorrow. So get some rest, okay?" Jiten replied.

"Yeah, all right..."

Chibikura sighed and both she a Jiten went home. The whole way the papers in her arms felt like 50 tons; Jiten had the smart idea to make three copies and have Shizune keep the original file. Everyone was going to try to memorize the material tonight in case they decided to follow through with the mission, but that meant they wouldn't be getting the sleep they'd need come morning. Chii shuffled along the Uchiha district. She didn't bother to go through construction, so she walked through the deathly silent streets and took the short way home. They lived in one of the last areas to be worked on.

Chibikura walked inside and slipped her shoes off at an unusually slow pace. Her mother, who sat just inside the door, noticed and stared down at her daughter. Chibikura looked up and tried to force a smile like always, but suddenly failed. Sakura stood up and walked over to her.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Chibikura lied.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's at the ramen shop, he'll be back soon."

"This late?"

"Uh...yeah, mom."

"Honey, what happened?"

"I don't know if I'm a full liberty to tell you, but i can say we have an S-Ranked mission that'll start tomorrow if you choose to take it."

Sakura stared down at Chibikura. Chibikura was excellent at reading expression but Sakura's was somehow new to her. She closed her eyes and took Chibi's hand. She turned and began walking with Chibikura following. Sakura led her to the kitchen where Sasuke was and imediately Chibikura's heart dropped. Sakura went to Sasuke, leaving Chii, to prepare him and her hands tightened.

_No...I can't do this. How can I? He won't say a word of congratulations to me but as soon as Chibisuke gets home he'll -_

"What is it Chibikura?" Sasuke asked as Sakura moved behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Uhm, yes. Team 22 has recieved a new mission and we have until tomorrow morning at seven to decide whether of not we are going to accept it," Chibikura explained. Sasuke raised a brow and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm against it, as is Jiten, but Chibisuke is all for it. I'm not at liberty o discuss full details of the mission to you, but it is a...S-Ranked mission."

* * *

"Well, Kay, all I can tell you is do what your gut is saying!" Naruto grinned after finishing off another bowl of ramen.

Chibisuke stared down at his, he was still on his first bowl and it wasn't even half way done. He kept staring in at the reflection that shone back in all the seasonings. Naruto slurp up another bunch of noodles before sighing and turning to Chibisuke.

"What do the others think?" Naruto asked.

"They think that as soon as we step out of Konohagakure with the mission we'll be as good as dead. they don't believe we have what it taked," Chibisuke explained.

"Oh, I see. Well," Naruto paused and smiled, "I believe you have what it takes to do anything."

"Really?" Chibisuke's face lit up.

"Of course! But not just you, your whole team. Uchiha Chibikura, your sister is pretty amazing and then there's Hyuuga Jiten on your team too. You've got one of _the_ greatest teams in Konohagakure. How lucky can you be?" Naruto paused and reminised then admired Chibisuke. "You've got two Sharingan eyes _and _Byakugan eyes, that's one hell of a team!"

"Hey, you're right!"

"Yup! Now finish your ramen and get some rest, 'kay?"

"Yeah," Chibisuke smiled as Naruto stood up and turned. "Oi! Oi! Oi! You aren't gonna pay?!"

"Can't you cover it this time?" Naruto laughed.

"NAAAAAARUTOOOOOO!!"


End file.
